He knows it all
by FumeKnight
Summary: "Ever wondered what was my life before I became what I am today? Course not, or maybe you did. Either way I'll tell you, because we both know we don't have much to do right now." (Rated T for safety)


Now many of you have heard or seen me around.

I'm the guy that is in town, looking for something to distract myself.

Some of you know who I am, some not as lucky as you.

I've been called a lot of things. A scammer, a cheap bastard, a prick. You name it.

I'm the administrator of Henir's time and space. The last one was fired for abusing his powers.

But my fate was a bit different from that old man.

Through my life, I've searched around to find the absolute truth at any cost.

Even when my lovers life was gone I continued searching, I should of stopped when I had the chance. I could of saved her life... But I didn't.

I found it eventually, but the creator punished me for my crime. No one is suppose to learn the truth for a reason, but I did.

My emotions were completely gone, the only thing that he left was just boredom.

I became this being that would live forever with powers that would make anyone look like a god, yet I couldn't tell a single soul the truth.

Through the first century I've seen many different timelines. Many of which was me seeing them without intervening and some of me actually helping someone. The results were always the same, life and death. Mostly death.

Many years later, I began seeing more timelines appear everywhere. Each of them different from the other, each of them bending the peoples personalities and appearances.

These were the work of multiple creators, but they are just phonies. The real creator was the one overlooking the real timeline, the original.

Some of the timelines have me portraying a figure, someone of higher power or just a myth in many books. I even saw once that I was a father, but such a thing will never happen to me. I'll continue to be who I am, thanks to 'him'...

You wouldn't believe what I've seen, experienced or even witnessed on many of these new timelines. Every time someone creates a timeline with me on it, I feel every single touch, every single detail of my alternative self.

I have to say, it feels... It feels nothing. This punishment really is brutal through someones eyes, but I've dealt with and brushed it off.

Nothing can really quell this boredom of mine, not even the many 'creators' that appear with a different timeline.

Although many of 'me's have died and many others lived, I still can't put myself in their spot. They have what I don't, it somewhat... Infuriates me. I can't have those things, I guess that's called envy.

Not the first time I had the instance to try and kill someone, if someone died another timeline would appear and try to claim my life. But no matter how many of them they throw at me, I'll never be truly dead or even die for that matter. They aren't killing 'me', they are killing a copy of me.

Many of them still think I'm dead, maybe on that world, but I'm pretty much alive. Every time you think I'm dead, think again. I'm alive somewhere else without you realizing it. Heck, I might even be looking at you from above right now.

The good thing about having these powers is the ability to 'reset' everything. I can just pop out from a different time or space and mess around some stuff on the other timelines, but I can't do it on my own one. Trust me I tried.

* * *

So many times that I tried to save my love, all of them failures. I know this one boy that is trying to do the same, the result will be the same without my help. Even if he does succeed, he'll be just killing himself in the process.

Time is something to be afraid of, you mess in the past and you might just disappear from existence. That's the result that the boy wants, he saves his past, only to die afterwards.

I tried to warn that boy my way, he didn't really cared what I said and continued his suicide mission. I did all I could for him, he's a dead weight now. This could mean me being lazy, but it isn't. I'm just being realistic here, if he wants to die so badly then let him die.

Heck if I'm putting some effort or not, I lost my will to help anyone a long time ago. It must of been a few centuries by now that I lost it, maybe when my emotions were stripped away from me. I think I lost most of myself too, the only thing I'm holding on to is my long memory of 'her'.

I can't make out her face anymore, or her name. But I know she's still there, hidden in my mind. My heart? Its in shards by now, I lost my compassion or determination as well.

I'm basically a husk of my former self. Only fueled with the want of appealing my boredom nowadays. Messing around with the people, giving them a few open eyes at my prices and sometimes looking at what they are doing right now.

I've been watching the group the boy is with, they are a interesting bunch. Many dangers that could end their life and yet they always live for another day.

I've seen the other timelines change their fate, their personalities and even their features. Some tried to give them all a happy ending or a tragic ending, but that is just deviating them from the path that was already set for them. All thanks to 'him'.

Again and again, the timelines appear every time a new someone joins the group or someone was made out of thin air. A few of them open my eye, perhaps they can be an alternative way to put this bunch to rest for now.

Though I'm not expecting something grand from them, they can't rival the power of the god. Never even grasp what true power feels like and for those that are close are just that, within the grasp, but never really reaching it.

I'm no god, never will be. I'm just a transcended mortal that was punished by 'him'. I'll always will be just the administrator of this void, before someone fires my like that old man.

* * *

There's one woman that has some grasp on things in this timeline of mine. Every time I 'reset' this world, she always says the same thing to me.

"Did we met somewhere before?"

More times than we should and more times that we will in the 'future', Helen. It surprised me the many times she told me that, never to the others, just me.

She shouldn't remember, she shouldn't ask me, she shouldn't even talk to me every single time I 'reset' it. Maybe he's behind this and is just laughing and toying with me.

Wouldn't be the first time he's done it, he always did this when he was bored or simply wanted to see my reaction. Sooner or later he'll get bored again and do whatever he needs to, or 'what' he does.

Frankly, I don't really care. What I do care is how to make my boredom go away for awhile.

* * *

This is odd... Why are the old beasts from the past sipping in this realm? They shouldn't be able to, or maybe... My 'resets' are the cause of this.

Sure I can always kill them off, but it only gives me so little amusement that it's pointless to even try.

Than it hit me, what would that bunch do fighting what they fought in the past? This would surely give me a good chuckle or two, these past entities are different from the common ones they fought before.

I wonder how they would fight against them? How would they survive them again?

I create a small cracked portal, enough for me to pass through to see the whole bunch astonished and alerted from whoever would came through it.

"I see that you punks want to challenge time and space. Heeheehee... What could go wrong?" I said while lightly giggling through my masked prison, concealing my corrupted right eye.

Give me a good laugh punks, I know I need it after centuries of nothingness.

* * *

 **Just a small story of Glave's in my point of view, broke a bit of the fourth there and such. The only thing I just hope is that his personality is good or not. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine.**


End file.
